disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pennsylvania
Pennsylvania, officially the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, is a US state that is located in the Northeastern and Mid-Atlantic regions of the United States, and the Great Lakes Region. The state borders Delaware to the southeast, Maryland to the south, West Virginia to the southwest, Ohio to the west, Lake Erie to the northwest, New York to the north, and New Jersey to the east. Pennsylvania is the 33rd most extensive, the 6th most populous, and the 9th most densely populated of the 50 United States. The state's four most populous cities are Philadelphia, Pittsburgh, Allentown, and Erie. The state capital is Harrisburg. Pennsylvania has 63 miles (101 kilometers) of coastline along Lake Erie and 57 miles (92 kilometers) of shoreline along the Delaware Estuary. Pennsylvania is 170 miles (274 kilometers) north to south and 283 miles (455 kilometers) east to west. Of a total 46,055 square miles (119,282 square kilometers), 44,817 square miles (116,075 square kilometers) are land, 490 square miles (1269 square kilometers) are inland waters, and 749 square miles (1940 square kilometers) are waters in Lake Erie. It is the 33rd largest state in the United States. Pennsylvania has 51 miles (82 kilometers) of coastline along Lake Erie and 57 miles (92 kilometers) of shoreline along the Delaware Estuary. Pennsylvania borders six other states: New York to the north; New Jersey to the east; Delaware and Maryland to the southeast; West Virginia to the southwest, and Ohio to the west. Pennsylvania also shares a water border with the Canadian province of Ontario. Of the original Thirteen Colonies, Pennsylvania is the only state that does not border the Atlantic Ocean. Films *''The Brave Little Toaster'' *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''The Wild Country'' *''Invincible'' *''Unbreakable'' *''Ben and Me'' *''The Sixth Sense'' *''Signs'' *''Houseguest'' *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' (mentioned) TV Shows *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Vampirina'' Cities and Locations *Philadelphia *Pittsburgh *Harrisburg Attractions *The Science Behind Pixar (March 12 - September 5, 2016) People born in Pennsylvania *Jonathan Adams *Lloyd Alexander *Jake T. Austin *Bill Barretta *Billy Barty *Beth Behrs *Maria Bello *Julie Benz *Jeff Bergman *Shane Black *Billy Bletcher *Christian Borle *Peter Boyle *Kobe Bryant *Eugene Byrd *Sabrina Carpenter *Stephen Chbosky *Lauren Cohan *Jack Coleman *Chris Columbus *Bradley Cooper *Bill Cosby *Adrian Cronauer *Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Blythe Danner *Brian T. Delaney *Kim Delaney *Kat Dennings *Patti Deutsch *Molly Ephraim *Patrick Fabian *Oakes Fegley *Barbara Feldon *Tina Fey *Dave Filoni *Sandy Fox *Jonathan Frakes *Billy Gardell *Ralph Garman *Richard Gere *Henry Gibson *Terry Gilkyson *Jeff Goldblum *Leonard H. Goldenson *Frank Gorshin *Seth Green *Jonathan Groff *Sherman Hemsley *Winston Hibler *Lauren Holly *Dom Irrera *Nick Jonas *Shirley Jones *Glen Keane *Michael Keaton *Gene Kelly *Jamie Kennedy *Rya Kihlstedt *Andrew Lawrence *Joey Lawrence *Matthew Lawrence *Brittney Lee *Sidney Lumet *Billy Mays *Andrea McArdle *Mitzi McCall *Craig McCracken *Nancy Meyers *Lara Jill Miller *Charles Mintz *Carson Van Osten *Cheri Oteri *Natalie Palamides *Stuart Pankin *Sydney Park *Robert Picardo *Jon Polito *James Rebhorn *Krysten Ritter *Fred Rogers *Bill Scott *Will Smith *Dana Snyder *Timothy Stack *Sharon Stone *Taylor Swift *Holland Taylor *Teller *Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Paul F. Tompkins *Erin Torpey *Nancy Walker *Tom Warburton *Audrey Wasilewski *Karen Malina White *Thomas F. Wilson *Ed Wynn *David Zippel *Winter Ave Zoli Gallery Pennsylvania Pin.jpg Pennsylvania Pluto Pin.jpg PennsylvaniainSchoolhouseRock!.jpg PennStateMickeyMouse.jpg Independence Hall.png|Independence Hall Valley Forge.png|Valley Forge Category:The Brave Little Toaster locations Category:States Category:Locations Category:Vampirina Category:Boy Meets World Category:Ben and Me Category:The Wild Country Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:Invincible Category:Pepper Ann locations